Three Inches Make a World of Difference
by iloveprettysilverhair
Summary: *One-Shot* High heels: frvolous purchase or sexually advantageous?


**Title: Three Inches Make a World of Difference**

**Author: iloveprettysivlerhair**

**Genre: PWP**

**Word Count: 3,098**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Not Work Safe**

**AU/Canon: AU**

**A/N: Written for Ebony Silks week 53 prompt: high heels. Okay, this, for some reason was incredibly hard to write. I hate to admit it, but I think my hentai muse flew the coop. Thanks to Sunset Miko, this one-shot came out decent enough to post, and also wouldn't have a clever title.**

Sango patted her friend's back as she wept silently in her hands. She thought that bringing her out would cheer her up after everything that had happened, but apparently she just wasn't ready for human contact. With a resigned sigh, Sango leaned over and whispered in her friend's ear.

"Kagome, do you want to just go home?"

The distraught woman shook her head slowly. "No, you brought me here to have a good time and I don't want to ruin that for you guys." She lifted her head and wiped away her tears with the palms of her hands, determined to put on a happy face for her friends. "Besides, that's what _he who must not be named_ would want."

Her friends all giggled at her little joke and Kagome felt a little bit better; how could she stay sad when she had wonderful friends like hers?

"How's about another drink Kagome; it's on me," offered Miroku. She nodded and he gathered everyone's orders before setting off on his mission. Kagome sighed.

It would be great to find someone like Miroku; he was confident, fun, suave, smart, incredibly handsome, and caring. It was almost too bad he was taken, but he and Sango made a fantastic couple and it was obvious they loved each other, even if Miroku's hand got him in trouble sometimes.

Then there was her friend Ayame; a strong wolf demon if she ever saw one. The girl had spunk and it took a lot to tame her, but one rose to the challenge: Kouga. He was loud and brash, but also very affectionate and loyal. He had enough balls to try and tame the woman and he succeeded. She was head over heels for him.

And of course there was Inuyasha, one of the best friends she could ever ask for who was currently dating Kikyo, her cousin. Kikyo was a lucky girl. Inuyasha was a charming guy who had just enough class to get him by; no more, no less. He didn't take crap from anyone and he was extremely outspoken and hardheaded. However, he was also kind and could be considerate at times; a nice catch for a girl that could put up with him.

How come _she_ was the one that had bad luck with men?

Sango saw that her friend was receding into herself once more and knew she needed to keep her from thinking about it, so she started talking again. "Say Kagome, you look really hot tonight. Is that a new outfit?"

Kagome smiled at her friend's attempt to brighten her up and she forced thoughts of her broken heart from her mind. "Yeah, I just bought this dress yesterday," she said motioning to the slinky black number she was sporting. It was a short sleeved dress that bared her shoulders and fit snugly along her curves. The bottom of the dress flowed nicely to just above her knees and showed off her tones calves.

"…and I bought these with the bastard's plastic," she said cheekily pointing at her bright red high heels. "I think they about maxed out his credit card."

It was around this time that Miroku returned with the drinks. He set them all in front of the group and as he handed Inuyasha his, he asked him, "Where's your brother? I thought he was coming tonight."

"Feh, the bastard's probably too busy looking at himself in the mirror. I told him to come by if he gets bored," the half-demon answered.

Kagome felt a twinge of excitement run through her at Inuyasha's announcement. It had been at least a year and a half since she last saw his full demon half-brother and she remembered thinking then that he was a sight to behold. If he showed up, then maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

After a few drinks and a little bit of dancing, Kagome was close to calling it an evening, resigned to the fact that Inuyasha's brother wasn't going to show. She was the only one at the table for the moment, after insisting that the rest of them go out and dance without her for a while. She loved them, but they had been coddling her all evening and she wanted a break from it. She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes for a moment. She was started back to reality when she heard someone speak.

"I had hoped my half-brother would have been gone by now."

Kagome opened her eyes to watch as Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's elder half-brother, took a seat across from her. She slowly trailed her eyes over his form; he was just as stunning as she remembered, maybe even more so. His long silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail which made the crescent moon on his forehead and the stripes on his cheeks stand out even more. His bright amber eyes were boring into hers and she blushed when she realized she'd been staring.

"Sesshoumaru. It's…been a while."

"Indeed."

There was a moment of silence between them before Kagome became too uncomfortable looking at him and instead focused her attention on the dancers. Sesshoumaru took the moment to study the woman in front of him.

The last time he saw her, she had been an awkward thing to say the least. Her hair had been in tangles, her clothes were wrinkled, and the way she talked made it clear that she was immature. This woman in front of him now was anything but. Her hair fell in silky locks around her bare shoulders, her form had filled out nicely…very nicely, and her voice had changed as well. It was a tad deeper and held an extremely sensual sound. Although she seemed a bit melancholy, she absolutely glowed in the dim lights of the club. All-in-all Sesshoumaru was impressed. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be half as bad as he expected.

"Where is your partner?" he asked suddenly.

Kagome's head whipped around quickly to him and her expression turned dark. "He had things to do….like his secretary," she spat out venomously.

_Excellent_.

"Would you care to dance?" Kagome asked quickly. He didn't miss a beat and nodded his head. They stood and walked together out to the dark dance floor where they turned and faced each other.

Now that they were here, Kagome had no idea where to begin. What kind of dancing did he like? Was she to throw her arms around him or start grinding? Would he be offended with something that she did? What if she made a fool out of herself? Kagome wanted to groan aloud, but before she had the chance, Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her waist and dipped her low. She instinctively threw her arms around his neck to anchor herself to him, not wanting to end up on her ass at his feet lest she fall.

In this position he leaned down close to her ear, not bothering to whisper over the loud music. "You look nearly edible, Kagome," he said before lifting her back up.

Her head was spinning from his words and she fought, and failed, to keep the blush from rising to her cheeks. His hands were incredibly hot against her and she was sure he could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest, even over the noise. She looked into his eyes and he stared back at her; it was as if he was mentally undressing her with his eyes and she couldn't help the shiver that coursed through her body. He was not supposed to look at her like that, what would happen if she couldn't control herself?

Bored with just standing there, Sesshoumaru used his hands to guide her hips back and forth and they were soon following the rhythm of the music. She was pressed tightly against him and Sesshoumaru traced his hands along her curves. The dress she wore clung to her and showed off her wonderfully developed form. His hands traveled down her sides and then to her back, pushing her even closer to him. She was moving against him deliciously and those wonderful high heels that he had once thought were an entirely frivolous and ridiculous purchase for women to buy, seeing as how they were no doubt very uncomfortable, brought her to a very advantageous height for them.

He gracefully twirled her around once and she smiled in delight before he drew her back to his body. He quickly discovered that he liked to touch her. Apparently, she liked to touch him as well seeing as she was currently running her hands over his taught chest. She couldn't help herself. The way his body was moving against hers was so incredibly sensual that she wanted nothing more than to throw him down and ravage him right there on the dance floor. That thought sparked her arousal and Sesshoumaru nearly groaned when the enticing scent reached his nose.

The female had no clue what she was doing to him. Her soft body was just begging for more than just his simple, mostly innocent touches and he loathed himself for holding back. He dipped her again, but this time brought his lips to her throat and began placing open mouthed kisses upon her neck. A sound of approval escaped her lips and he smirked against her skin. He dragged his tongue up to her ear and licked the shell, earning himself a moan from the woman in his arms.

His hand traveled from her back to her bottom and he gave it a nice firm squeeze before moving on. He reached her thigh and coaxed guided her leg upward as his hand slid lower. Her leg was soon placed on his hip with his hand at the back of her knee, his thumb drawing small circles on her smooth skin.

The heat of her core was pressed tightly against him and he ground his hips against her provocatively. Kagome gasped lightly at the feeling and a new wave of desire flowed through her as Sesshoumaru pulled his head away from her to look her in the eyes. She saw that she was not the only one moved by their dance and it gave her a sense of satisfaction that she could have that sort of affect on someone like Sesshoumaru. Emboldened by his reactions to her, she closed the distance between them and molded her lips to his.

It was an instant reaction. They both felt a spark of heat between them and their eyes widened before they were lost to each other. He had never felt something so incredibly pleasurable in his long life as touching this woman. His hand inched up her leg and her dress was pushed up along with it. If she had any reservations about their public display, she made no move to put a stop to it.

The dance floor was crowded with couples dancing to the loud music. There were no still lights, only the lasers that flashed around the room, making it seem almost frantic; which was just how they felt. The kiss set her on fire and she could feel it all the way to her toes. His fingers left tingling sensations on her skin and she moaned into his mouth.

When his hand made its way under her dress he felt the thin piece of fabric that covered her most intimate of places and used his claws to slice it off her carefully. He secreted the panties in his pants pocket and went back to touching her. She was already damp with desire and he bit back a growl of pleasure when his fingers slowly dipped into her.

Kagome gasped and tilted her head back, giving him access to throat and bare shoulders. He gently scraped his fangs across her delicate skin and shuddered in pleasure when a light taste of copper entered his mouth. She tasted divine and it took all of his strength not to continue scratching her skin just so he could have another sample. His lithe fingers were getting what hoped to be a preview of things still to come, and this time he didn't stop the growl that rumbled in his throat.

He moved slowly at first and Kagome nearly came undone. She bucked her hips against his hand as his pace steadily increased. The thrill of the possibility of being caught added to the sensational feelings he was creating within her was almost overwhelming. She hadn't realized what a strong connection she had with him and he obviously didn't either if the heat of his reaction to her was anything to go by.

Her thinking ceased when he hit a particularly pleasurable spot. Her breaths became pants and she whispered an "Oh gods" as his fingers pumped in and out of her rapidly. His other arm was wrapped around her tightly in order to keep her from falling and he continued to suck gently on the junction between her neck and shoulder. He could feel her inner muscles tightening as he brought her closer to the edge and he began to tease her bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb. It was more than she could take and her cry of ecstasy was lost in the sea of noise in the club.

He withdrew his fingers and teased her by slowly licking one with a playful gleam in his eyes. She was so caught up in the afterglow that she didn't register him undoing the button and zipper on his pants. Her leg was still draped around his hip and she was clinging to him while she caught her breath. Absently she thought how well she was holding herself up on her three-inch heels, even when her leg felt as if it would collapse under her.

Kagome's breath hitched when Sesshoumaru leaned over to her ear and sucked on her earlobe.

"I want you," he stated bluntly.

She whimpered a little and then whispered back breathlessly, "I want you too."

That was all the invitation he needed before he slid his achingly hard erection into her soft folds. Kagome gasped at the sudden intrusion, but it soon turned into moans of pleasure as he thrust his hips and drove himself into her further. "Gods you're fucking tight," he ground out as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Her slick walls felt incredible around him, clenching his member tightly to an almost painful extent. He rotated his hips, unconsciously following the rhythm of the music, and he hissed through clenched teeth at the pleasure felt while Kagome moaned in sync with him. Gods just the sound of her was music to his sensitive ears. In the loud club, her light panting and mewling were solely for him to hear.

She wrapped her hands tightly in his hair and drew his head down to hers to place a searing kiss upon his lips. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he readily obliged and opened his mouth, darting his tongue out to meet hers. She scraped her tongue over one of his fangs and he groaned at the taste of her life's essence. She was spicy, strong, and oh so delicious, and he wanted —no, _needed_— more of her. He thrust his hips forward causing them both to grunt at the feeling.

Kagome felt like putty in his more than capable hands; he was making her body sing with sensual pleasure. She could feel a strong hand holding tight to her ass and every now and then he would give a firm squeeze. Her head felt too heavy to hold up and she let it fall limply back. It was like an invitation and Sesshoumaru wasted no time in once again covering her throat in hot kisses.

They both knew they could be caught; anyone could figure out what they were doing if they paid close enough attention, but this fact only served to heat their desires even more. Sesshoumaru knew that his brother was still there, as well as the rest of her friends, and it made him painfully aroused to think he was enjoying the "forbidden fruit" where any one of them could see amongst them.

Their movements were becoming increasingly difficult to hide as Sesshoumaru's thrusting lost the rhythm of the music. Kagome tightened her grip in his hair and was breathing heavily in his ear while moaning. "Oh…oh gods-mmmm…oh Sess!" A tight coil had wound itself deep in her and she could feel it about to burst.

His other hand snaked its way to her backside and using both hands he lifted her so that even in her heels she was on her tip toes. The new angle caused him to hit the spot that sent her over the edge once again. "Yes, oooohhhh yes," she breathed in his ear.

His thrusting had become erratic, and with two more hard pumps, Sesshoumaru released his seed deep within her. The two of them were spent and he slowly and discretely pulled out of her before tucking himself away and zipping up his pants. Kagome fixed her dress and then wrapped her arms around his torso. Once she came down from her high she knew that she might be embarrassed by what they did and in such a public place especially, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Mmmm..." she hummed as they absently swayed to the music. He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up before placing a soft kiss against her swollen lips.

He could remember wanting her over a year ago, even before she'd become the beauty she was today. There was something about her that was so erotically innocent that made him want to corrupt and protect her at the same time. When Inuyasha had invited him out he almost didn't come, but changed his mind at the last minute deciding he had to see her again. And thank the gods that he did.

He would take this little vixen home and have her against any and all surfaces in his home. She won't be able to walk for a week, and once she could he'd do it all over again and again. The thought made him shudder in anticipation. She didn't need to be able to walk anyway. He'd be more than happy to keep those long legs of hers wrapped around his waist permanently, but even if her feet never touched the ground again… she still had to wear those heels.


End file.
